The KH crew behind the scenes
by Yuko no Mei
Summary: The titles says it all. Expect chaos when random KH characters meet.
1. When two minds meet

When Two Minds Meet.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, only a few action figures. (What a shame really...)

' ' Sora speaking.

" " 'mysterious' voice speaking.

Time line: post KH2.

* * *

"Sora....Sora!"

'Uh...who is it?'

"Your dead grandmother, _obviously._"

'...Seriously?'

"Of course not idiot! I mean if you confused my voice with your grandmother's, then she must have been really suspicious."

'Well, she did sing all the time, _badly_, so that's not impossible. Even her husband ran away.'

"Nn, point taken."

'So...who're you?'

"It's Roxas."

'Roxas...you're my sort of clone simili thing right? How come you can talk to me?'

"I'm your simili yes, not your clone. And I'm in your mind now, so it shouldn't surprise you."

'So I have two minds in one body? Kairi too? That's awesome! HA! Riku won't be able to say that

I'm totally stupid anymore!'

"Your stupidity has nothing to do with me."

'Hey...that hurt.'

"Anyway, I finally managed to contact you. You really have one thick skull..."

'Wait...so I wasn't hearing voices, it was you!'

"Good guess, Sherlock. No, you weren't hearing dead people stupid. You went to that crazy

old bat for nothing."

'Oh man...and that exorcism cost a lot too...'

"That's really too bad."

'Hey I know that tone! That's the isn't-that-guy-really-stupid-or-what tone!'

"Which is universally called sarcasm."

'Well, Riku is the king of sarcasm then, he does it all the time!'

"With you as a friend, that's a given."

'Argh...I don't know who is the worst, you or Riku.'

"Please don't compare me to that guy."

'Wait, you know Riku?'

"You could say that. Although our greetings weren't quite polite. If you could beat him to the

ground for me, I would appreciate it."

'Yeah that's pretty awful when you lose against him. He gets that damn smirk on his face...but

I don't care now since I'm stronger than him!'

"I wouldn't count on it for much longer. At least he doesn't spend all his time watching Tv or

playing video games."

'Hey I do exercise!'

"You exercise what? Your thumbs?"

'Oh come on! There's blitzball too!'

"Playing blitzball every three weeks doesn't count as exercising."

'Geez...you're my conscience or something?'

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of being your conscience, too much work.

Besides, I prefer the term 'somebody' rather than 'something'."

'Right...uh oh, I think Mom found my attempts at cooking, and it's not pretty...gotta go, later

Roxas!'

"I wanted to warn him since I thought I felt Axel's presence nearby, but oh well...I'm not the

one who's going to get pounced on. Have fun Sora."

* * *

Author note: Hey everyone! First thing first, English isn't my native language, so there may be mistakes; I apologize in advance if that's the case.

Secondly, concerning the general idea of this fanfiction, it's pretty simple: I had a few ideas of dialogues between various KH characters, and I thought why not share it after all?

I try to write them as much in character as possible.

The time line and place may vary. (if the place is mentioned)

The dialogues should also vary lengthwise.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and don't hesitate to give your opinion.

I will try to update more chapters soon.

*~Yuko-no-Mei~*


	2. How to overcome darkness

How to overcome Darkness.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

' ' Sora speaking.

" " Riku speaking.

Time line: post KH2. (**Don't read if you have not finished KH2, it's a bit spoilerish**)

* * *

'Say Riku...'

"Mm?"

'I was wondering something. When you came back to us at the Headquarters of Organization XIII, you had that blindfold on, and you had been wearing it for a while right?'

"Yeah..."

'So, you told me why you were wearing it, but how the heck did you survive that long

with that thing? I know you're strong and all but still...'

"...Honestly, I had quite a lot of trouble at the beginning to orient myself."

'Oh. Then, what did you do about it?'

"..."

'Come on, tell me! It will be our little secret...'

"Yeah, right...actually, the suggestion was from King Mickey. He lent me Pluto."

'Pluto...the _dog_...? You had a guide dog!? I just can't imagine it! Did it work

anyway?'

"Well, considering he made me hit a lamppost on the first try when he saw a fire hydrant, I'm not sure about that…"

"A…a_ lamppost_?! Ahahaha! How I wish I was here at the time! Gods, my stomach hurts, ahaha!"

"…I really shouldn't have told you this after all…"

* * *

_Personally, I'm sure Riku and Pluto could make one hella team.  
_

_(What would be their combined attack, I wonder…)_

Hiya Everyone!

I actually didn't update that soon after all, woops.

Well, I was preparing for my internship, so I _have_ been busy lately. (And I'm abroad now too. :D)

Anyway, I hope you liked, and I will try to send more chapters soon.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. ~hint hint~

*~Yuko-no-Mei~*

* * *

Ps: thanks for the review, Volixia.

Well it seems that Sora is one of the young, naïve, and brave heroes that we can see at the beginning of various RPG's. Furthermore, in Kingdom Hearts, the hero meets a lot of Disney Characters, and in this case, I think his characteristics certainly are a good thing.

The game wouldn't be the same if the protagonist was Sephiroth for example.

You can't say he's not badass, and the results would be scary…

Sephiroth with Winnie the Poo? Does. Not. Compute.

Sora is a goof, but at least he's good at it. ;)

I do understand your point though. But Sora's personality doesn't bother me.


End file.
